Peter Season
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: The Dauntless go on a camping trip to learn survival skills! Love is in the air in the spring forest, and it's the perfect hunting season for the singles. Except Tris finds herself chasing after a rough, tall, wild animal that she didn't expect to find... Peter. /PETRIS\
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I decided there was too much Tobias and Tris stuff floating on the Divergent category, and I find a tug at my heart for Peter and Tris, so I'm giving it a shot! I am really new to Fanfiction, so bear with me on my mistakes and weaknesses, okay? :)**

**Keep in mind I've only read the first book. I will try to read the other two books in the series in the near future, but for now, just know all by knowledge is from the first book only.**

* * *

Tris's POV

At 5:30 AM sharp, I heard a piercing whistle. Christina instinctively let out a shriek on impulse, and I jolted upright. My sleepy eyes searched the room, trying to adjust. Light was flooding in from the door that led out of the dorms, only Eric blocked the way. Behind him, Tobias held up a bright light, that I couldn't see what made it. Too big for a flashlight.

"Up! Up!" he yelled. "Everybody, get out of bed and line up in front of me _now!"_

Startled and terrified of Eric's punishment, we all stood up, running our fingers through our bedhead and tugging our pajamas straight. Then we stumbled into a line in front of Eric, Christina on my one side and Al at the other. **(1.)** Eric took a look at us, and I felt like his eyes trained on me for a moment longer than he did with the others.

"We," he announced, his eyes traveling over the group of Dauntless initiates, "are going on a camping trip to learn the beauty of nature."

At first, I only blinked. My head went back and my chin went down slightly in surprise, but Eric looked as serious as ever. Christina's mouth opened in surprise next to me, and it took me a lot to not blurt out "Are you kidding?"

The room remained silent. I stared at the tip of Eric's leather boots, which was scuffed and worn. He curled his lip, the piercings on his face bending to fit around his cruel and haughty expression.

"We're also going to take a survival class! Although we learned plenty about combat fighting and mental strength here, we are going to learn how to survive if you find yourself lost outdoors in the great woods, since your earlier faction families probably weren't smart enough to teach you themselves!"

I bit my lip to hold back a remark. I wanted to say Caleb, my mother, and my father were _great_ people, and would've taught me those kind of skills if I needed. But maybe, if you look around, there aren't many forests to get lost in! _Geezus!_

"We are all going to have separate cabins at the camp," Eric continued. "You'll also have a partner who you will do the activities with. No switching or complaining. The partner may or may not be in your cabin."

"Will it be the same gender?" Edward spoke up.

I waited for Eric to shred Edward to pieces for speaking out of line, but Eric only grinned. "It could be either boy or girl. It will go by the luck of the draw."

"Crap," Christina muttered next to me. "I'll probably get the tank, with my luck." She jerked her head to Molly, who was down the line next to Drew and Peter.

"You'll probably luck out," I murmured, before Eric started talking again.

"The camp will teach us many skills you could need for future references. Some of them are medical, another is shelter, and we'll be learning how to control a fire in the rain! You and your partner will do these activities together! Your cabin is who you enter the competitions with as teammates!"

I could see a million sparks crackling inside of people at the word _competitions_, but before anybody could utter a word, Eric stomped his boot on the ground, making us all jump.

"We will be taking a bus and leaving here _today!_ Hurry and pack your things in the suitcase we provide you, and meet us in the dining hall in thirty minutes! There we will board the bus and go! Anybody who is late will get punishment for laziness and irresponsibility. I will have Max stay behind, to throw the people who were left behind over the chasm as punishment. There's always one or two people." Eric shrugged like this was no big deal.

Tobias and a few other Dauntless leaders moved forward, handing us black travel bags with our names printed on them. Tobias handed me my bag, a quiet expression on his face. I took it, grasping it too hard when I accepted it, showing I was nervous. He gave me a wry half-smile, before going to hand the next person their bag.

I quickly shuffled to my bed to pack. I had no idea what to bring. I put all the other clothes I had, but there was still lots of room in the suitcase. I felt like I needed to more in, so I put a few bracelets and necklaces to wear for accessories, and a pair of combat boots. I was about to place a blanket on top of it all, but then a huge hand reached out and snatched a necklace from my accessories pile.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, whirling around to hit whoever took my necklace. Then I paused, realizing it was the big bully, Peter.

"Hey Stiff," Peter said casually. "What's this?" He turned the necklace in his calloused hands, looking at it with fake-interest. I tried taking it back, but he easily held it up too high over my head for me to reach. I know I am small, but the way Peter smirked and how little he had to hold it up made me feel ridiculous.

"Peter," I said firmly. "Give me my necklace back."

"What's so great about it?" Peter snapped, laughing. "I've seen this in the Dauntless store. It's just a cheap thing on a metal chain."

It was a pendant that was made of glass, and the top was clear. Inside, it was made to look like someone had made a rose out of lava, with the color and ridges. I don't understand how they made it, but I bought it because in the Abnegation faction, my mother had a similar necklace, even though she never wore it. It would be selfish to show expensive jewelry around.

"It's just something important to me," I said. It reminded me of my old faction, but the happy times, not the time I left them. "Please. Give it back."

"Hmm... No." Peter laughed boisterously at my expression, before walking away. I wanted to chase after him, but then there was a yell about five minutes left, so I turned away and packed the rest of my things, my face burning with embarrassment and anger. I'd get my necklace back later.

When the time was up, all of us hauled our suitcases to the dining hall. From there, tall men took our bags and loaded them onto another truck. That was rare. I didn't think the Dauntless would own cars. Cars were mostly for the Erudite faction. The Dauntless would say only cowardly people would take cars.

A man grabbed my bag and hauled it into the car next to Christina's. Eric led us out of the Dauntless headquarters to the sidewalk, where a large yellow buss on big wheels waited for us. Eric got in the bus first, and we did the same. I gripped the metal bar that I think was supposed to support us as we heaved onto the big steps. I stepped in, and found a seat next to Christina and Will. It took us a few minutes to get us all sorted, but after we were all seated, the bus started and lurched forward. I gripped the seat in front of me.

Eric stood up in front of all the rows of seats, and Tobias sat on the seat right next to where Eric was standing. I wondered how Eric could do that. It was hard enough to stay in one place while sitting, but he was standing. I looked at Tobias, who was holding a clipboard.

After stamping his foot on the ground twice, Eric had our attention. He cleared his throat, and the bus was silent. Eric found that amusing and his lips formed in a harsh grin.

"Four here will announce your cabin, and your partner. You have to remember your own cabin and partner on your own, because I sure won't remind you if you forget. Maybe Four will. He's soft." Tobias frowned at that, but didn't make a remark back.

"Anyway, there are six cabins, three for girls, three for boys. Don't worry, you won't be sleeping at night with the other gender." Eric waved his hand to Tobias, who cleared his throat and started to list the cabins.

"The girls in cabin one are Christina, Myra, Molly, and Tris. The girls in cabin two..."

Okay. I was in a cabin with Christina. That was good. And Myra was okay. We didn't really talk a lot, but Molly? I forced myself to not react because I knew Molly was watching me in the seat across from me to my left, waiting to see what I would do.

After Tobias finished the cabins, he moved on to partners.

"Christina and Will. Drew and Molly. Edward and Myra..."

I started to feel hopeful. Maybe Eric was lying about it being the luck of the draw, because the people were getting partners they worked well with. Even if they were boys with girls, I could handle Al, or Uriah, or...

"Tris," Tobias said, starting to say who my partner was. I sat up, waiting, watching is expression. In that short millisecond, I went through all the boys and who I could tolerate. There was a likely chance I'd get a good partner and...

"Tris," Tobias repeated my name, and clear his throat. His eyebrows crinkled together. He seemed surprised on who my partner is, and then just shook it off and continued.

"Tris, and Peter."

* * *

**So there is chapter one! I hope it was a good start! It might be a little short. Near the end I started getting a little distracted, so I don't know how well it is. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is appreciated, but I love any reviews from you guys! **

**~Cynthia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya! This is chapter two for Peter Season! And I only got two reviews for the first chapter, which is actually pretty good to me, but honestly. If you don't like it, don't read. I just decided to make this because I think Peter and Tris are a nice alternative couple and this writer, K8 the Great, wants some Petris, and they deserve it. But for those of you who have been looking forward to Peter Season, here you go!**

**I don't own anything you recognize in this story.**

* * *

Tris's POV

"_Tris, and Peter."_

Oh God, no.

I glanced at Peter, and his green-blue eyes were staring directly back at me. I normally had courage in a situation like this. It's only partners for a camping experience, right? But this time, I felt like blending into the seat of the bus, and staying there until this trip was over.

Molly was also looking at me. She wanted to see my reaction. That got me to snap out of it. I straightened and rolled my shoulders to relax my muscles, and smiled slightly like I had been paired with someone nice like Christina. Molly looked away, disappointed, but Peter kept up his hard stare.

Christina placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I looked at her. "I'm fine."

"You got The Gorilla for a partner!" Christina exclaimed. Will chuckled at the nickname, and I smiled slightly, but the look in Christina's eyes was terror. "He's going to kill you!"

"We're partners for this camping experience, not like partners for combat fighting at the Dauntless compound," I said, trying to make my tone sound as even as possible. "It's just Peter. If he has a problem, he's going to have to deal with it."

"That's my girl," Al joked from the seat behind me. I laughed, making sure he heard me, and then looked back at Peter.

He was _still_ staring at me!

The way he looked at me was nerving. It was not the way Will looked at Christina when they found out they were partners, or Edward and Myra. It was mischievous and cunning, like he was already thinking of ways to humiliate me as soon as possible. Maybe even as soon as the bus ride. His gaze made me shiver and instinctively raise my shoulders in alert.

"I'll be fine," I said. "It's just Peter."

"Right," Will snorted. "As if he isn't say about a head taller than you or something? And has muscles that could snap you like a freaking twig?"

I glanced back at Peter, _The Gorilla_, as Christina had called him. He had changed his look, cutting his hair short so it almost was to his scalp, and it was a lighter shade of brown, like dark blonde. Maybe I would've thought it was cute if I hadn't known about his wicked personality.

"I'll be okay," I decided on, instead of the word _fine_. "I can handle a week of Peter."

I sank into my seat, and leaned my head on Will's shoulder to try and fall asleep. I knew it'd be a long time to get to the forest we were camping at, plus we were all waken up much earlier than normal. So I decided to get some rest. Will patted my head, and then I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the bus screeching to a stop, and lurching forward as the driver slammed on the brakes. I almost whacked my forehead against the leather seat in front of me, but I caught myself with my hands. The sleepiness made my eyes droop, and I stretched. I could see other Dauntless kids stretching their limbs as Eric stood up in the front of the bus again. Even he looked frazzled from the drive.

"Okay!" he yelled, but yawned in the middle of it. "Get with your cabins! Each cabin has a counselor. Go to your counselor once you found your cabin-mates and your luggage, and they'll lead you from there. Any questions go to your counselor, so leave me alone."

I inhaled sharply at Eric's word. What a tyrant. But everybody was starting to get up, so I grabbed Christina's arm and looked for Myra, before dragging them both out of the bus. I wanted to get off of that stuffy machine as soon as I could.

As soon as I stepped outside, I gasped.

From my time at the Abnegation faction, I never saw many trees or plants. Mother had a few fakes ones in pots around the house, but not many. Outside, only a few skinny trees were planted, at the ends of sidewalks, and they were always losing their leaves and never provided shade on the summer days. Greenery was rare there, and it was practically _vacant_ of plants at the Dauntless faction.

But here, there were tall, wide, leafy trees everywhere, surrounding us like protective shields. The air smelled of pine and crispiness, the sky a new shade of blue I've never seen before. Only a few clouds dotted the sky, and they were whiter than I've ever seen. The dirt below my feet was soft and firm dirt, with a few leaves and needles.

It was beautiful.

Christina's jaw dropped next to me. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. This place was totally worth a week with Peter. As long as I didn't spend all my hours holed up with him, I would probably like this trip.

There were the counselors there, waiting for us. A lady with red hair, wearing black Dauntless clothes, held up a red flag that said **Cabin One** in bold white text. Christina, Myra, and I walked towards, her Molly trailing behind us, slouching.

"Hey girls!" she said politely. She looked about in her thirties, and her red hair was pretty. It was natural red, not dyed. "You Molly, Tris, Christina, and Myra?" We all nodded.

"Okay girls. I'm Lucinda. I'm your counselor for the trip." Lucinda started walking down a dirt path that a few other groups were going down, and we followed. I stumbled over tree roots that grew under the ground and pushed the surface up. As we followed the path that curled around the trees, the sun disappeared from our view as the branches offered as a natural cover. My bag rocked uneasily on the two small wheels at the bottom, and I had to grip the plastic handle that stretched out the other side tightly.

We came into a huge clearing, and there was houses. They were made out of wood, and they were a little small, but they could easily hold us all. They were lined up next to each other, the numbers carved from brass and nailed above the door. There was a small porch in front of each cabin, with white plastic chairs. As Lucinda led us up to the first cabin and opened the door for us, a cool breeze blew by.

Inside, there were tough wooden boards as the floor, and there were bunks. There were three beds on the ground, and two bunks above, connected by counters. Christina immediately called the top bunk, and I climbed on the other one. Myra, Molly, and Lucinda dropped their things of the beds below us, and we started unpacking.

I'm not sure why I brought my bracelets and necklaces. But there was a small space next to my pillow and I tucked my little things like the accessories, hair brush, and other toiletries there. My bag was shoved against the wall, and I laid out some blankets and a pillow on the tough leather mattress.

While we were unpacking, Lucinda started reading off activities from a sheet of paper.

"Okay guys. You got fifteen minutes to unpack everything, and then we're going to go eat at the dining room. Then we're going to head to the pavilion where we're going to do skits!"

"Skits?" I asked, suddenly alert.

I always had an interest in theatre. Even though we didn't have many plays in the Abnegation faction, we sometimes did skits as activities at the school we went to, and I always had fun doing those, even if they were sometimes very minor. I had heard talk about the Amity putting on amazing plays, and I always wanted to see them. And I remember, when I was little, I loved to play 'pretend' with my dolls. There was never any acting at the Dauntless faction, but I always wanted to do some skits.

I was unpacked faster than I had before, my stomach growling in hunger. After the fifteen minutes, Lucinda led us through the camp to a large building. Inside there was rows of picnic benches, and a kitchen that we could see inside through a serving window.

Cabin One sat at its own table, and we had chicken tenders, green beans, and tomato soup. The food at this camp was amazing. A lot better than food at the Dauntless compound. I ate like I hadn't eaten in days, getting a second serving. Then we walked back to our cabin, and Lucinda told us more about the skits.

"We'll be competing for the Best Skits, the counselors will be the judges," Lucinda said. "I already have some ideas. I was thinking we take a mix of old fairy-tales, like Romeo and Juliet, plus Little Red Riding Hood, and others."

I've heard of those old stories. My mother used to tell me those silly little tale when I was only seven or eight, and needed something to drive me to sleep. I don't remember them exactly, but I grinned and acted like I knew and thought it was a great idea.

Lucinda showed us the lines, and even though it wasn't _that_ hilarious, when we gave it a test run, we almost fell down laughing. There was a scene when Romeo was calling up to Juliet on a balcony, and Juliet suddenly becomes Rapunzel and tosses down her hair, and Romeo ends up yanking so hard she falls off her 'tower.' When Myra stood up on two chairs and Molly grabbed her braid, she fell off, the chairs clattering on the ground. Myra wasn't hurt, but we were all laughing so hard are faces hurt.

I got the part as Juliet, since my hair was the longest out of all of us (thank goodness I brought my accessories for effect!) and also was Rapunzel and more. We had to double parts, of course, since there was only four of us, but by the time the skits were ready to take place, we were ready and giggling like crazy.

The boys did hilarious skits. One of the boys' cabin's skits involved the company, Fred Meyer, which is a store that is in every faction, for groceries, clothes, medicine and other things.

It was hilarious. A boy was standing on the stage in the center, and another guy walks out.

The first standing guy asks, "Nice hat. Where'd you get them?"

"Fred Meyer."

The first walking person goes off-stage. The next walking person comes up, and the standing person says, "Nice shirt. Where'd you get it?"

"Fred Meyer," the second walking person answers, and also walks off stage.

Another third person comes up, and the standing person says, "Nice shoes. Where'd you get them?"

"Fred Meyer," the third person answers like the others.

Suddenly, a guy wearing only shorts runs out onto the stage, and the standing person straightens in alarm.

"Who are you?"

"Fred Meyer! And everybody is taking my clothes!" Then the half-naked boy runs off-stage, and actually leaves out the door, with the other guys chasing after him. It was so funny, all of us were giggling and snickering.

When we performed our skits, it went perfect. I held out my arm and yelled, "Romeo! Romeo! Where art thou Romeo?"

And then Molly waddles onto the stage. "Rapunzel! Throw down your hair I will climb the tower to save you!" Some people laughed because, for one, my amazing tower was a step ladder, and second, Molly could barely climb the stairs, much less a tower.

I tossed my hair down, and Molly grabbed a fistful and yanked, hard. That's when I knew it wasn't a skit. Molly was taking advantage of yanking my hair out of my scalp. I winced, but managed to fake my fall off the tower.

The crowd found it funny though, which helped ease the pain.

As the night continued on, the judges watched our skits, laughing at the right moments and watching us. In the end, we didn't win. A girl cabin won, their skit being someone leaving their piece of gum on a bus bench, and then it gets passed around to people's hands, feet, and bottom. When it finally goes back to the original spot where the first girl left it, she comes back, and pops it back in her mouth. We all yelled "_Eww!"_ and roared with laughter at that moment, but I don't think the girl really cared because she was laughing too.

By the time it was 11:00 at night, we all walked back to our cabins. The air was chilly, but I still felt warm from the laughing and the joy inside the pavilion. Our cabin was right by a lake, though, and Lucinda showed us the dock that stretched out into the water.

"See this? We'll be getting off this and into boats to explore the water. Eric told me he's going to teach you how to row a boat in a storm. I heard there's going to be a rainfall while you're here." Lucinda winked, and I grinned.

"That all sounds so much fun-!" A force slapped against my back, interrupting my sentence, and I stumbled. My feet fell over the edge of the wooden dock and the lake surface was suddenly speeding towards my face.

_SPLASH!_

Coldness abruptly breached into my warm, content bubble and cracked it like an egg. I squealed on instinct, which was a bad idea, because water flooded into my mouth and lungs. I smashed my lips together to stop anymore water from going in. My vision was blocked with bubbles, but I was aware of two hands grabbing my biceps and yanking me out.

Loud, obnoxious laughter shrouded around me. I shivered, my teeth clenching tightly together as I wrapped my arms around myself, the air only adding a cooler blanket to my freezing body.

"What happened?" I could barely cough out those two words before my throat tightened and I had to cough. Lucinda was pounding her fist against my back. Someone was still laughing.

"Peter pushed you in the lake!" Christina's voice reached past my thick hearing. Anger tried to control my mind, but I was still trying to get my shivering to stop.

Peter was laughing. That's why the sound was so annoying. I felt my face heat up in humiliation as I realized _all_ the cabins and counselors were watching, including Tobias and Eric. Eric gave me a cruel smirk, and I felt my face heat up.

"Peter," I coughed, before glaring at him. "That was not nice."

"It's Dauntless, sweetheart," Peter said in mock-politeness. "Get used to it. It'll happen a lot more often with you as my partner."

Peter laughed again, and I was aware of some other snickers in the ground, some close by. That's when I realized _Christina_ was also laughing too, and when she saw me noticing, she quickly shut up.

Lucinda wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back to Cabin One, where she gave me an extra blanket on my bed from her own, and helped me take off my damp clothes, which stuck to my skin and peeled off like tape.

As I took off my pretty jewelry, I realized that some water was still on them, and it could rust the metal and damage it, but I didn't care. Embarrassment hung over me like a rainy cloud in a cartoon. The excitement from the skits and good dinner had worn off as soon as Peter's hands made contact with my back.

My first night at camp was ruined. I had seven days left of _that_. Seven days of torture. I knew Peter wasn't just going to leave me alone after that.

Oh boy.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. I've been so distracted lately, and it seems like late at night, like around ten-eleven ish, is the best time I can write for this. But honestly, that's LATE for me. But since I got the ball rolling sort of for Peter Season, I think it might be easier to update.**** Feel free to leave a review telling me to hurry up, it motivates me. xD  
**

**Anyway... I'll try to get chapter three up soon! Thanks for reading, my lovelies!**

**~Cynthia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three of Peter Season!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tris's POV

I woke up feeling cold and naked. I looked down, into my blanket, to see I was wearing only thin shorts and a tank-top. My skin felt sticky. I was shivering, even though the blankets of my bunk were warm.

"Hey." I looked up to see Christina in the other bunk, looking at me, concern laced across her face. Details from yesterday fell in my mind. I remembered last night, how she also laughed at me. I didn't give her a smile.

"Good morning," I muttered, sitting up slowly. My muscles ached and my hair needed a wash. Christina reached out to help me, but I waved her hand off. I didn't want any sympathy from her.

"We let you sleep for a little longer," Christina informed me. "Get up quick. We don't want to be late for breakfast." At the thought of food, my stomach grumbled, and I nodded before getting up to change into black jeans, hiking boots, a dark coat, and tied my hair in a ponytail. I'd have to use the showers later.

After rounding us all up, Lucinda led us to the dining hall again, and we were the last cabin in. But the food was amazing. Bacon, French toast, eggs, hash browns… I never tasted anything so amazing. It filled me up and made me feel a little bit better, but as we walked back out of the dining hall afterwards, Lucinda shared some bad news.

"Okay, so we're going to be splitting you in groups. First, you'll find your partner. Then we have a list. You and your partner are going to spend most of the day doing the different activities Eric has planned for you, with different instructors. So, find your partner!"

Reluctantly I looked around for the tall head of Peter. It wasn't hard. He was so much taller than a lot of others. And his own eyes were searching for me, dark blue/green. I sighed, and we both slowly made our way towards each other.

"Hey, Stiff," Peter said, smirking at me. "Have a nice swim last night?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "Peter, you're such a selfish ass-"

"Hey," Edward called to us, looking at us with a confident smile. "Take your lover's tiff somewhere else."

Peter growled, and I swear, he would've pulverized Edward right then, but then Eric suddenly stepped in between them, stopping Peter from doing any damage. Even Peter wasn't stupid enough to go in front of Eric.

"Okay, Dauntless!" Eric said, his voice booming around us. "Get with your partners… we don't have all day… Good. Now, Four is going to tell you what your activities are today. When you hear your name, please come up and grab your schedule."

Tobias cleared his throat, stepping up next to Eric. "Molly and Drew, here's your schedule. Edward and Myra come get yours. Christina and Will…"

As the others walked up to grab the red pamphlet of activities, Peter shook his head in disgust next to me. "Man, I hate that dude, Four."

"What?" I looked at Peter, immediately glaring. "Four seems pretty nice." I liked Tobias. Maybe not in that way yet, but he was cute, and I was the only one who knew his real name. Everybody else called him by his nickname.

"That's because he treats you like he's a fucking angel, Tris," Peter said. "When, really, he's just a minion for Eric."

"I think if Four was a minion of Eric, he'd join the government leaders like Eric wants him to," I argued. Peter shrugged, his shoulders wide. He was so much freaking taller than me. I can't get over it.

"Believe what you want, Tris. But while you see only the good side, I see only the bad." Something about his voice made me feel irritated, but before I could argue again, Tobias called my name.

"Tris, here's yours and Peter's schedule." I walked up to Tobias, taking the red pamphlet. But not without our fingers touching ever so slightly. I paused, and then his hand was over mine, as I held the booklet.

"Good luck," Tobias murmured quietly. "You know, with the camp."

"Thanks. Lucky you, leader. You don't have to do any of this."

"I know. I'm lucky." He smiled, his dark lips curling up at the corners, and my hand felt toasty warm underneath his. His fingers were long. Extremely. I wondered what it would be like to lace my own short ones through his-

"Tris." Peter materialized by my side, and I withdrew my hand. Peter's voice was tough and firm, and he glared at Tobias with venom, which he was rather good at. "Come on, we got to go. Everybody's heading off. We should too."

I paused, giving Tobias one last, long look, before I followed Peter down the dirt path. He had taken the booklet from my hands (when did he do that? I hadn't noticed) and was reading the map.

"What's our first activity?" I asked, jogging to keep up with his long strides. He glanced at me and slowed his pace so I was at a brisk walk.

"Geocaching. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head, and Peter snorted.

"Looks like we're both clueless. Let's see how well this turns out." He glanced at the map again, before he wrapped his strong hand around my wrist. It surprised me. His touch was warm and cold at the same time, but it was gentle.

"Come on," he urged, and he started running. I did too, and soon we were making our ways through the thick trees and bushes, his hand around my arm. Fresh air rolled into my lungs, and I let out a little laugh. Peter gave me an odd look, but I didn't care.

To be honest, it was kind of exhilarating.

Finally, we stumbled into a clearing, where a low wooden building was waiting for us. The light green paint was peeling, and the wooden roof had lots of pine needles and dry, dead leaves decorating it. There were rickety old steps that led through the screen door, and Peter had to duck to enter. He released my wrist.

Inside, there was Will and Christina, and two other Dauntless pair. These kids named Nick and Sarah, and Josh and Hailee. There was a lady in maybe her early forties, holding a black and orange device. Peter banged his forehead against the low hanging light and it flickered.

"Hey, you must be the last guys, Peter and Tori?"

"Tris," Peter and I both corrected at the same time, before giving each other awkward glances.

"Ah, pardon me. I'm Susan. Well, today we'll be geocaching! Do you guys know what that is?" she asked. We stayed silent, looking at each other, waiting for an answer.

"Well, in this camp, we use these devices." She showed us the orange and black tool she was holding. "These tell us what directions to go in, because we're looking for these." She held up a chip, that had an **X** written on it.

"These devices and chips are programmed together. If you select the right option, the device can lead you to the chip. Today we'll be competing against each other to find as many chips as we can before the opposite team. The pair the finds all ten chips and gets back to the house first in one hour, wins."

"What do we win?" Peter demanded.

"Nothing… although I have a candy bar somewhere," Susan offered. "How about that? The partners that win get the candy bar to split."

"All right," Peter said, grinning. "I'm down with that."

Susan passed out the devices, and taught us how to operate them. In a few minutes we were ready, and we all walked outside. Peter turned on his device, and looked around.

"What direction does yours say to go for the fourth one?"

"North. But why the fourth?"

"Good, mine does too. And everyone is probably heading towards the first chip, but if we jump ahead we can get more." Peter grabbed my wrist again, and we started running, the geocache device telling us how far away we were.

We managed to collect the fourth and fifth chip by the time the others started following. We were looking for the sixth, near a large edge. The ground cut off like a cliff, tall grass making it look like solid ground when really you could fall _several_ dangerous feet down a muddy slope. We had to be careful, but we were close to the sixth chip.

"Okay, hold my arm," Peter commanded. "If one of us falls, we have to be able to hold onto each other at least."

I did as he said, wrapping my hand as much as I could around his muscular forearm, but I had a feeling if Peter was the one who fell and had a lock on my arm, he'd just drag me over the edge with him. I hate being so tiny sometimes.

"It says it's right nearby," Peter mumbled, looking at the tiny, dark screen of his device. "I can't see it. Can you?"

I looked around, trying to spot the familiar plastic container that would have the chip in it. All I saw was tall, damp green grass and moss everywhere. I few tree branches hit me in the face, since their roots were at the bottom of the slope and they grew up to our level. I looked around, before seeing something nestled in the trees.

"Peter! Look!" I let out an excited gasp, because the both times Peter had found the chip, but it was my turn. "I think that's it!"

I yanked his arm and started making my way towards it, but Peter said, "Wait, Tris! The ground! That's not solid, it's just moss-"

He was cut off as suddenly my boot stomped right through a thick blanket of moss and I was abruptly falling downwards, seeing the branches pass by my vision. My heart almost stopped in shock. My legs slipped past the edge of the slope, and my arm felt like it was almost pulled out of its socket. I let out a yelp as suddenly I was hanging over the slope, my only hold was on Peter's forearm.

"Tris!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

My body slammed into the side of the cliff, and my vision went fuzzy for a moment. I blinked, trying to get the spots out of my eyes.

I couldn't answer, only stared at the ground that loomed many meters below me. A few harsh looking roots, thorn bushes, and jagged rocks waited for me, asking me to come down. I looked back up.

Peter barely had a good grip on my arm, his hands were muddy. He must've been laying on his stomach, because he peeked down at me like he was looking at me over a wall. "God, Tris, you're an idiot! I warned you that there wasn't any _ground_ there!"

"Peter! Shut up!" I found my voice in my surprise. "Pull me back up!"

"Okay, okay. Hold still. I'm surprised you managed to knock yourself over the edge and almost pull me with you. God, you can be so powerful when you want to be, even if you're so short." He muttered to me and himself as he got a better grip on my arm and managed to pull me back up, onto safe ground.

I collapsed next to him, but then he scooped me into his arms and pulled me against his muddy and sticky chest. I gasped out of shock from what just happened.

"Oh my god Tris, don't go jumping off cliffs like that! Are you okay? Is anything hurt?"

I was too fazed to be surprised by his concern. I rolled my shoulder, the one that connected to the arm that Peter was holding. The skin underneath my jacket was red from his squeeze, and my shoulder ached.

"Tris? Say something. Should we find a nurse? There's got to be a nurse around the camp," Peter continued. He kept asking me questions, taking off my jacket to check my arm, my shoulder. He tried wiping a few mud stains away, and I felt strangely like a baby being taken care of.

I winced as he asked me _again_ if he needed to find a nurse for me. "I think they'd tell me to suck it up. We're Dauntless. We should be used to being almost thrown off cliffs and falling onto rocks."

"I doubt it. I almost ripped your arm off."

"That's a glorifying idea on what could have happened. Thank you very much."

Peter laughed, relieved that I was okay. "Well, do you need anything?" I shook my head. "Okay, let's see if that was actually the chip, or if you were just seeing things." Peter stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder, telling me to keep sitting down. He inspected the tree himself, walking carefully. If he slipped too, there'd be no way now that I could catch him.

He came back, holding the sixth chip in triumphant. "You were right. You know, if you just hadn't almost fallen to your grave that might've been a smooth move for you."

I rolled my eyes, and we both laughed. He helped me up with my other arm, even though my legs were pretty much fine except shaking out of aftershock, and then Peter turned on his geocache device and sighed.

"We have _five_ minutes left. Might as well head back to that little house, even though we only found three chips. Oh well." I started walking, but he insisted that I lean on him so I wouldn't trip and fall down another cliff edge or maybe into a hole that leads straight to hell or something.

By the time we finally made it back to the house with my slow limping, the other Dauntless partners were already waiting. Josh and Hailee had found six out of ten. Nick and Sarah found nine. Christina and Will found all ten, and I felt like a rag-tag loser with our lousy three chips we dumped on the table.

"Ouch. Dear, what happened to you?" Susan asked. My face probably had lots of dirt and scratches on them, but I shrugged.

"Almost fell off a cliff and had my arm ripped from my shoulder. No biggie." I heard Peter snickering behind me, and I flashed him a grin.

After Christina and Will accepted their glorious candy bar (which turned out to be half-melted in Susan's bag), we walked outside, waiting for the time to rotate activities. Outside, I leaned slightly against Peter, who didn't seem to mind as he stared in awe around us at the trees.

I wasn't focusing on the sight. I was thinking how caring Peter had suddenly turned in the last few minutes. After all the horrible pranks and tricks he's done to me and my friends, it seemed _very_ surprising. Part of me wondered if I should maybe take a step back of caution.

Peter suddenly moved, making me jolt out of my chasing thoughts. "Hey, you still have some dirt on your face," he told me politely. "I guess that sounds kind of weird, but I would want someone to tell me if I was walking around with dirt on my face and I didn't know."

I reached up with my good arm and wiped at my cheek with the back of my hand. He shook his head.

"Other cheek," he told me. I did what he said, but he shook his head. I tried again, and he let out a frustrated laugh.

"Tris, it's right there… Here." He licked his thumb, and he reached up and tenderly wiped something off my cheek, just below my eye.

I was too astonished to do anything but stare at him, my mouth open slightly.

Peter stepped back slightly, realizing what he did himself. "_Oh_… Um…" His face turned pink, but before he could say anything, Tobias suddenly appeared in front of us, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Four," Peter said, though I could hear the hate rolling underneath his tone. My defenses went up. Why was he acting like that with Tobias? He really _wasn't_ that bad!

"Time to rotate," Tobias said stiffly, like a drill sergeant. "Go to your next activity with the rest of your group."

I started to hobble after Christina, Will, and the others, with Peter was at my side. But I guess he wanted to maybe talk to another boy, because he disappeared. I didn't look back, just tried keeping my pace up with Sarah's steps, who was nice enough to walk with me.

"Hello, Tris," she said politely. But then she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "What was that about? With Peter?" From her tone, I guess she knew Peter wasn't exactly the nicest kid in the world.

I was thinking that myself. "I don't know. Maybe he just let his guard down for a few minutes."

"He almost acted like he cared for you," Sarah said. "But… Peter hates _everybody_, doesn't he?" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes, but I couldn't say anything back.

"I don't know," I just said again, after a long moment. "I don't know at all. But whatever is going on with him, with him being nicer and stuff… Well, I like it."

* * *

Peter's POV

Why did I just do that?

I literally licked my own thumb and dragged it across Tris's cheek to wipe some dirt off. I mean, yeah, she had dirt on her face, and yeah, she kept missing it with her own hand, but why did I do _that_? I could've just used my bare thumb. Licking it made it awkward.

Why was I still thinking about it?

The way she looked at me after I did it; I couldn't tell if she as disgusted, or flattered, or what. Tris didn't seem like the kind of girl that would pull away and go "_Eww!"_ and run away, but that would be a pretty good reason to do that.

I felt my own face heat up as I realized _wait, she might not appreciate that._ "Oh, um…" But before I could apologize, that annoying little prick, Four, came in.

"Time to rotate. Go to your next activity with the rest of your group," he said. No, _commanded_ would be the right word. Tris, little obedient Abnegation girl, did as Four said, and I started following, but then Four placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped walking, and Tris didn't bother to look back at me. Only walked with that other Dauntless girl, Sarah.

"Yes?" I asked, because clearly Four wanted something.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What was _what?_" I asked, although I had a feeling on what he meant.

"This." He licked his thumb and pretended to wipe it across my own cheek. _Dude, no._ "You think you can treat Tris Prior like that?"

"Like what? With respect?" I asked. Who was this kid, telling me that I couldn't act like that with Tris? Were they dating or something? I straightened, knowing very well I was a lot stronger and bigger than him.

"No, like you own her." Look who's talking. "You shouldn't act like that with Tris."

"Excuse me for trying to be nice," I mumbled, but Four must've heard me. He let out a humorless laugh.

"You? Nice? Peter Hayes, you're pretty much the polar opposite of _nice_."

I glared at him. "What do you want, anyway? Did you come by just to see how Tris is doing with her classes or something, Lover Boy?"

Four sneered at me. "Haha, no. I was sent by Eric to just take a quick check on each group to see if they were doing their assignments right. But listen here, Peter." He took a step closer to me, and a dangerous shadow cast across his dark face.

"You stay away from Tris Prior, you hear me? She doesn't need you in her life. She doesn't need you to make her feel like trash."

"I'm not making her feel like trash," I argued. "And you can't tell me to stay away from Tris. What if she _wanted_ to hang out with me if we became friends?"

Four grinned. "Then I'll just make sure that doesn't _ever _happen."

Before I could say anything, Four turned around and stalked away, his heavy hiking boots picking up the pine needles on the ground and sticking to the bottom of his shoes. His back slouched as he regained his confident, quiet leader manner, and I imagined holding a gun and firing at his stupid little head.

I knew I had a reason to hate him.

I sighed, turning around, before walking after the rest of my group.

* * *

**There's chapter three! I had some fun writing this, although it might have some minor typos and awkward sentences because it's eleven in the afternoon right now. xD. **

**Although, I won't make Four a bad guy. I mean, CLEARLY he's going to be a trouble for Tris/Peter and their friendship/relationship, but I won't make him that ultimate badass dude that seemingly won't ever die and has no real intentions just wants to make people feel bad- NO. I won't do that with Four. He's just going to be a major character, that will only just be a fairly large blockade for Petris. But don't worry, I won't turn Four into like, the ultimate evil king.**

**Review on what you think!**

**~Cynthia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Did you all think I died? I apologize for slow updates, lots of stuff going on. Plus, this isn't my highest story, to be honest, so updates won't come as fast as others. Again, SO SORRY, but thank you for all your supportive reviews! Just remember, it's fanfiction. I try to aim for the best, but that doesn't mean I have to keep in total context with the books, okay?  
**

**I apologize. This is, I know, a crap chapter. Utter BS. Total failure. It's more like... a filler? Not really, but I needed an event to happen where Peter would kind of turn the tables again back to bad vibes with Tris, and this was the best idea I had. Anyway, here you go. I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Tris's POV

The rest of the day, Peter refused to look at me. He could barely even get within two feet of me without turning away like I was poisonous. I felt it we were too distant for me to ask what was wrong, but too close to really just stand by and ignore it. Everytime I tried to even get within talking distance, he sauntered away, like he would back at the Dauntless compound.

It's strange how one tiny action, him wiping his thumb across my cheek, suddenly made me think so differently of him.

We rotated through activities, doing different things such as animal paw-print studying, plant examinations, and owl pellet dissecting. (Owl pellet dissecting is very disgusting. You take apart an owl's solid waste and use tools to look for bones of the animals they've eaten.) Throughout the whole thing, Peter would refuse to look at me or go near me. I suppose that is regular behavior for him, but he was acting more comfortable with the dead rat bones than me.

Then, we had rock-wall climbing indoors.

The plastic wall with the colored points jutting out made me sick in the stomach. I was Divergent, and I was not scared of heights like I knew Tobias was. But more like I was afraid of embarrassing or hurting myself with my bad shoulder. I had held my head high and refused to go to the nurse, but with this activity, I wasn't sure I could make it very well.

"Tris," Hailee called to me. "Here." She handed me a white helmet to put over my head, and I numbly reached up to buckle it on. My shoulder tensed, the muscle going hard underneath my skin as I moved the joint, but I forced myself to swallow the pain.

"Thank you," I said, and Hailee nodded, her blonde hair moving on her shoulders. I waited in line for my turn, Peter hanging behind me a few meters away, talking to Nick and Josh. Or, I think he was. When I glanced back, he was sulking against the wall. Next to the other boys, but not with. The white helmet looked rather ridiculous on him, with his bulky figure.

The instructor tried showing us how to apply the harness, but none of us were really paying attention, so in the end she just had to go to each of us and help us buckle it on. I shifted the strap around my waist. The harness was too heavy, and it dug into my hipbone.

The rock-wall had different sections for us to climb. Two were just a very smooth surface, easy to climb with the colored ledges and hooks. Another pair had a few ledges jutting out, making it hard to maneuver up. A third couple was like a pyramid jutting out of the wall, the two sides coming to a point, and the challenge was to keep one foot and one arm on each side while we climbed. The last two walls were the most difficult, with little crannies and very large ledges. That one would take strategy and thinking to get to the top of that one.

Our main goal was to climb high enough that we could reach the bell that hung at the top of every wall. We would race in pairs, on the same wall, and whoever rang the bell first won. There was no real prize at the end, like with the geocaching, but the feeling of winning was good enough for me, especially if I could manage with my arm.

I sat on a bench as Sarah and Nick go first on the walls, their choice. Sarah was athletic, with skinny, strong legs and long arms, but Nick had great agility. I studied Sarah's pace, how she climbed the wall so I could maybe copy the moves for my turn, but it wasn't much. They were on the easiest wall, so all that really mattered was how fast you were moving.

Nick surprisingly rung the bell first, and they used the harnesses to lower themselves down, with aid from the teacher. Then Josh and Hailee were up next, choosing to do the third wall, the pyramid wall. Hailee seemed insistent on beating Josh, with the look in her blue eyes and her defiant glare at him, and she won, ringing the bell before him by many moments.

Then, Peter and I were called up. The assistant asked us, "Which wall, kids?"

Before I could maybe choose an easy one, Peter spoke up and formed an answer. "The last one."

The hardest one. The wall with ledges and spread-out crevices. I sighed, hoping my obvious discomfort for this didn't show through.

The assistant helped me connect my harness to the ropes, and noticed how my shoulder was a little swollen and red. "You're going to be alright climbing this wall with that arm, Abnegation girl?"

Peter was listening as the assistant talked to me, and his mouth formed a cruel smile. "Yeah, Stiff. Think you can _handle_ climbing this wall with a little boo-boo on the arm? Or is that too much for you?"

A few hours ago Peter was hugging me and thanking God for not falling to my death. Now he's telling me I can't handle rock-wall climbing. The sudden change in his behavior made me confused, but now that he was acting tough on me, I suppose I could only do the same back.

"Bring it on," I said, smiling until wide enough that my teeth showed. It was forced, but the teacher only nodded and finished hooking me up to the ropes. We stood in front of the walls, our arms held up, ready to grab for the nearest hook and climb.

"Okay, you will start climbing in three… two… one…" The girl paused, and I took in a breath.

"Go!"

I threw myself at the wall, reaching up with my good hand first to cling to a purple crevice and my foot hooking onto a red one. I grabbed another spot and dragged myself up, pain shooting through my shoulder like someone was driving a dagger straight down the muscle. I tensed my jaw and kept going.

I didn't dare to look at Peter, only focused on keeping my sweaty fingers from slipping off the knobs. I had paused for a second, struggling to form a strategy. I was in an awkward position, my feet barely standing on a ledge, not even a colored hook, and my arms straining to keep me upright. I could feel my grip slowly losing and I twisted my head, hoping to find an easy reach.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp stab into my side. I almost fell off the wall if my grip hadn't suddenly clenched onto the yellow knob I was holding. I turned my head and saw Peter directly to my left, clinging securely on his wall, but holding a large wooden stick. I don't know where he had got it, or how the teachers allowed him to carry that with him, but he suddenly had a weapon to knock me off my wall.

I let out a cry as he whacked my bad shoulder, almost making me flinch. Peter laughed, happy with his successful idea, and I growled.

"That's not fair!" Christina spoke up from where she was standing. "That's cheating!"

The assistant, who had black hair and so many tattoos and piercings that she reminded me of Eric, said, "Oh, nah! It's not a big deal. If they're Dauntless, they can handle it! In fact, if a fight broke out, that'd be even better!" I wondered if she was a follower of Eric, considering she looked much alike to him, and was rooting for a fight like Eric would.

I was about to just ignore Peter and climb when he said, "Yeah, Stiff. Are you sure you belong in the Dauntless factor? You're pretty weak for someone who's supposed to know how to fight."

All thoughts of getting to the bell were gone. As Peter tried to hit me again, I grabbed the wooden stick and twisted it out of his hands. Now, I was loosely hanging on to my spot with one hand, but I thrust the stick straight against Peter's chest, making him lose his balance and stumble in his wall spot.

He almost fell off completely, but he grabbed a hold of the stick when I hit him with it, almost pulling me with it too. I let out a gasp as pain rocketed through my shoulder and suddenly I was being yanked down, my only grip was my bad arm hanging onto one tiny little knob.

He managed to situate himself in a lower spot on the wall. I pulled the stick back into my steady grip with one hand and almost smashed it in half over his head. He grunted, pulling himself back up the wall to reach me, and I dropped the stick and started to climb again.

Being yanked out of position gave me a new way to climb up properly without getting stuck again. I almost got up five feet more when suddenly I felt Peter's hand wrap around my ankle like a zombie's hand would in a movie, and then he pulled.

I let out an exclamation of surprise as suddenly I was thrown back on the floor. The floor was cement and cold, and I felt like someone was hammering against the back of my skull, but all I could think was that I couldn't let Peter win.

Faster than I had the first time, I climbed the wall avidly, knowing which crevices to use and take, ignoring the screaming pain in my shoulder. My fingers were slippery with sweat as I climbed, and Peter was close to reaching the bell.

I was looking up at Peter, gasping for breath as I tried to reach my bell. But then, when I was two feet away from the string of the bell, and Peter was close to ringing his, he turned in a steady position and held the stick in his hand, a gleam in his eyes.

Then, he raised it up, and brought it down as hard as he could on my shoulder.

My whole body cringed in pain, and my hold on the wall was released. The harness did no good as I fell, hard onto the ground, right on my bad shoulder. I let out a loud, long moan, pain seeping and flooding my system until I couldn't think. I heard the faint jingling as Peter rung his bell, and people cheering for him. Christina was the only one who came to check me over, and help me get out of the harness.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked me, hauling me up from the ground. Even that much made my shoulder flinch, and I forced a weak smile.

"All Dauntless, right?"

"That wasn't Dauntless," Christina said. "That was just Peter taking advantage when you had the broken shoulder."

"Broken?" I looked at my shoulder, where the skin was bright red and swelling. Christina touched it gently, and even that was enough to make me shy away and look at her.

"It looks like it is," Christina said. "Come on, let's find someone who can maybe put a cast or bandage on that." She spoke loudly, enough for people to hear us, and I felt humiliated as she took my arm comfortingly, even though I did not want her comfort.

As Christina rushed me to the exit, I noticed Four, Eric, and Max all standing in the back. Watching us. Observing us. Had they been there the whole lesson? Had they seen my fool-fall from the top of the wall? Or had they seen Christina, treating me like a mother and acting like I needed attention, when attention was the last thing I wanted. Either option made my face even warmer than it already was.

"There's an infirmary nearby," Christina told me. "The teacher gave me directions. Come on!"

When I turned back to look through the room again, I noticed Peter sulking in the back. He didn't look rather victorious about winning the rock-wall climbing race as I would've thought he would be. He only glared at the other pairs setting up their equipment, getting ready for their competitions.

Then, his gaze drifted towards me. It was only a few moments before his face disappeared around the corner, but I could've sworn I saw a look of remorse in his eyes.

* * *

Peter's POV

Four cornered me again after our rock-wall climbing lesson was over.

Tris had still not returned after Christina swooped in like a Mama Duck and taken her to look for someone who could patch up Tris's shoulder. I'll admit, it looked pretty bad. Swollen, skin pink, and she was wearing a tank-top… Everyone would see it. I felt a little bad.

As the assistant, who I learned was _Amanda_, took all our helmets and straps, Four placed a firm hand on my shoulder and led me to the corner to talk, away from the others.

"What was that, Peter?"

"What was what?" I asked snidely.

"That little scene with Tris," Four said, his eyes staring at me. They were cold. I knew he was trying to scare me, so I snorted.

"You mean, me kicking her ass in rock-climbing? Pretty amazing of me, I know."

"You shouldn't treat Tris like that. Obviously, her shoulder was hurt, yet you still…"

I almost snapped the skinny boy in half. I glared at him. "What is your _problem_? I act nice to Tris, you get on my back about it. I act mean to Tris, and you tell me that's not right either! What do you want me to do? What is your problem?"

Four tensed up slightly, before relaxing. Fake tough guy he was. "I want you to just stay away from Tris."

"Tris is my partner for this camping trip," I told him. "That kind of makes it hard to stay away from her, Four. Not that I would want to see anymore of Tris that I have to."

Four glared at me. "You know what I mean. We discussed this earlier, Peter. I want you to stay away from Tris. She doesn't need a troublemaker in her life."

"Of all people, _I'm_ the troublemaker in this situation," I mumbled. "Look, man. Why don't you just admit you have feelings for the Abnegation girl, Lover Boy?"

Four's face turned a little darker. "Just watch your back, Peter. And your words." He turned and stormed off, and I smiled, knowing I had struck a chord.

Although I _do_ feel bad about treating Tris like that… No doubt her arm is broken, or at least really injured…

Then, an idea came to mind. It wasn't really a good idea. And it wasn't something that would make Four really happy, but I wanted to do it, and plus, it would give me an excuse to skip the next class, at least by a few minutes.

I walked outside, taking a breath of fresh air before I walked to the bushes that were nestled nearby the building. I found them; delicious, ripe blackberries just waiting to be picked. I popped a testing one in my mouth, seeing how sweet they were, before picking a large handful.

Then, I walked over to Amanda. I guess she meant for her appearance to look intimidating, or at least a little off-setting, but I found her black hair, tattoos, and piercings a little overboard. Like Eric's. She gave me a look, glancing over me, staring at the berries in my hand.

"Who are those for?" She licked her lips. "Look mighty good."

"Not for you," I said smoothly. "On another note… Can you tell me where the infirmary is?"

* * *

**Excuse any errors you spot. It's midnight, but I wanted to get this done. **

**But aww, Peter is going to see Tris and give her berries as a... half-apology. Kinda. In case you couldn't piece that together because it's early for you too. Anyway, review what you think, no horrible flames! **

**If you don't like it, you don't have to read. If you don't like it, don't leave a review saying how much you don't like it.**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
